The Westin
by casandra.roades
Summary: Dr. Maura Isles meets a stranger in a bar. Pre-Jane.


The bar was quiet at this time of night, then again the bar was always this quiet. Hotel lobby bars were never known to be loud and raucous places, and the bar inside the lobby of The Westin was no different. That was fine by me. I didn't need loud and raucous, I needed quiet and calm. The last few months had been a whirlwind of stress and chaos. I had been writing non-stop, meeting deadlines and publishing for different magazines and the pace I was keeping was really starting to wear me down. I was tired physically and mentally, drained emotionally with the stress of work and a tattered personal life.

My parents always fought, for as long as I could remember. They probably should have gotten a divorce long ago, Lord only knows why they didn't. Now instead of enjoying retirement, they snapped at each other and said hurtful things and of course I was caught in the middle like always. Seeing their faltering relationship and the torture it all seemed to be just killed it for me. I didn't want that for myself, didn't want to be stuck in a dead end, toxic relationship with someone I couldn't stand. I was single again, my last relationship falling apart after only 5 months. I never seemed to have much luck in that department, maybe I never really wanted to. Being single suited me just fine, I was free to do as I pleased, with whoever I pleased. I was okay with that philosophy until it became apparent that random sex without any emotion just wasn't filling that void anymore. But who was I kidding? I hadn't had sex in years. I could have. There was never a lack of suitors. But none of them made me feel anything, no passion, no intrigue, nothing that made me want to just lose it.

I wasn't looking for that when I booked a room at The Westin for a few nights. I just needed to be away, needed to relax. I may not have been looking for a romantic liaison, but when she walked up to the bar I felt something I hadn't felt in a very long time, desire. I almost thought there was something wrong with me, maybe I just wasn't capable of having that heart pounding desire rushing through my veins. I hadn't felt it in so long that when I got that feeling I almost didn't know what to make of it. When I realized this feeling was being brought on by a woman I was shocked. I never thought in a million years I would find myself attracted to the same sex, but somehow I knew right off that she was different, possibly even the only woman I would feel this way about ever.

This was so foreign to me that I sat there frozen as she walked up to the bar, sat down and ordered a drink. The book I was reading was forgotten, the chocolate martini sat untouched while I took her in. She was taller than me, dark blonde hair, cut short on one side of her head and longer on the other. She had it curled slightly and styled in a way that made me want to run my hands through it. Large gold hoops hung from her ears and a gold chain with gold tassels on the end hung around her neck. The hint of a tattoo could be seen under her shirt, along the right side of her collarbone, a bird of some sort, in black ink. Her leather jacket was open revealing a black silk shirt under it. She wore leggings that were so tight you could make out the muscle structure of her legs. On her feet were a pair of black heels that screamed "fuck me". As much as her dress and body language were doing insane things to my libido, her eyes stopped me in my tracks. Her lashes were long and elegant. Her makeup was perfect on her, just enough to accentuate her facial features. Eye shadow and mascara that set off her green eyes, giving them an intense smokey look. I could imagine what those eyes could do to me by just staring. Her lips looked perfect for kissing, bottom lip was fuller than the top, making me want to bite it. She was attractive, in a quiet but confident way, like a woman that knew what she wanted and knew exactly how to get it. I started wondering what she did, why she was carrying a medical kit, what she was doing here.

Just as I was trying to come up with a casual way of striking up a conversation, she turned her head and looked at me. Those smoky green eyes looking directly into mine. Everything else disappeared, sounds were muted, background noise gone. I felt frozen in place, unable to look away, unable to think straight. The gaze was intense, but just as quick as the look came, it was gone again leaving me feeling disarticulated. She had turned to look at the bartender, accepting her drink and sliding a bill across the counter. She moved to get up and I thought for a moment she would leave, but she didn't. She held her drink and picked up her bag from where she set it on the stool next to her and turned towards me. There was a moment where she just stood there, as if she was debating what her next move was gonna be. I didn't break my gaze, didn't look away. She seemed to make up her mind, slowly making her way to where I was sitting. She stopped at my table and looked at the seat across from me before looking at me again.

"Hey." She said, her voice soft and seductive. "Mind if I have a seat?" I surprised myself by not hesitating when I replied, "Not at all."

She smiled and sat down, setting her bag down next to her.

"I noticed you sitting here. Seemed like you could use some company." Her voice had a muted subtlety to it, feminine yet strong, impossibly intoxicating. "Unless of course I'm wrong."

I looked down at my drink and then back at her again, "You're not wrong at all."

She smirked, a lazy self assured small smile that sent a jolt right through me. What was going on? I was never the type that even considered this type of scenario happening, let alone hoping the night would end up like I suspected it would. My mind was wandering, working a thousand miles a minute and I failed to realize she was asking me what my name was.

I smiled to cover my wandering thoughts and twirled my martini glass. "June. And yours?"

"Maura"

"So what brings you to The Westin tonight?" I asked, taking a sip from my martini, making a mental note to get the bartenders attention for another.

"Meeting the ME for the King County Health Department. We were discussing a consultation."

"You're a doctor?" I asked, intrigued.

"Mmhmm. Chief Medical Examiner for the Boston PD." she smiled as she sipped her drink. "And you?"

"A writer." I responded, nodding to the waiter as he made his way to the table.

"Novels?" she asked.

"A little bit of everything really." I replied before the waiter stood before us.

"Another chocolate martini for you?" he asked, taking the empty glass.

"Yes please." I looked at Maura "Can I buy you another?"

She smiled. "No thank you, I'm good."

The waiter smiled and left.

"So what is a little bit of everything?"

"Essays for magazines, reviews for assorted literature, the occasional foray into writing fiction...I haven't really found my niche yet."

Truth be told it was something I was insecure about, the fact that I hadn't found something to really focus on. It wasn't something I was normally apt to discuss with people, especially random strangers I meet in bars. But there was something about this woman, this Maura that made it easy to reveal these things. There was something between her and I, something that I didn't even know how to describe.

"Maybe your niche is being able to be versatile enough to do multiple things."

"Are you trying to flatter me?" I asked with a smile.

"That depends. Is it working?"

The look she had on her face as she asked that made me warm in the most wonderful places.

The waiter returned before I could respond. I took a moment to sip from my drink, enjoying the sweet taste of the alcohol on my tongue.

"Flattery goes a long way with me as it turns out. Maybe I don't get enough of it on a regular basis." I said with a small laugh, again amazed that I could so easily reveal these parts of myself that I normally never even thought too much about.

"Well that is a shame. You are a beautiful, articulate woman. You should have someone telling you that daily."

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say, how to react. I smiled a dopey smile and tried to think of some clever way of saying thank you.

"Wow. You must really not get a lot of compliments." she said with a knowing smile on her face as she downed the rest of her drink.

"I'm sorry. No I don't. I get a little miffed whenever someone does pay me a compliment. And I can't remember the last time someone said I was beautiful."

She looked at me for a minute and brushed her hair out of her face. "Well I can see how beautiful you are. I hope someday you'll be able to see it too.

I wasn't expecting this, wasn't prepared for it. I couldn't think of anything I wanted more at that point than to invite her up to my room and see what happened. But how? I mean I didn't know if that is what she was after when she sat down, I didn't know if it would be insulting to assume she would be okay doing that. But the feeling was intense, this desire to explore every inch of her, let her explore every inch of me. Hell I didn't even know if she was gay. Did having these thoughts about this one woman make me gay? That was a question that I really didn't want to delve into right now, not with this stunningly beautiful woman sitting across the table from me.

I took a rare chance. Something I always hesitated to do before.

"Well I am gonna call it a night I think, go and enjoy the view from my room."

The slight, almost imperceptible look of disappointment was enough to give me the slight amount of courage I needed.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the extra key card the hotel gave me when I checked in. They had been doing that lately because it was easier to give people an extra key than it was to make a new one up when they lost the one they gave you.

"I could be completely wrong here, totally off base, but I'm gonna take a shot and see what happens." I put the card on the table and slid it towards her. "I don't know what you have planned for the remainder of your night, but if you'd like to, we can continue this conversation in my room. It's, uh, number 4802. The view is phenomenal."

I don't know where I came up with the confidence to say all that. I never thought I would be doing this, but it somehow felt right, felt natural. I wanted this.

She picked up the card and smiled. "Well you aren't wrong, I can assure you of that. But I do have some plans tonight. Not sure how long it will take me."

Somehow I was optimistic that she would eventually be in my room...the thought made me tingle.

"Ok. Well in case you can't make it, it was a pleasure meeting you." I said holding my hand out in a ridiculously antiquated gesture. I didn't know what else to do. She reached out and grasped my hand in hers. I swear a jolt went through me, as corny as that sounds.

"Likewise." she said as she gathered her bag and my card and stood up.

I walked away, looking back every few feet. The last time I turned around she had turned around too. The smirk she had on her face was enough to make me feel warm all over.

I was pacing in my room. My nerves were shot. I didn't know if she was coming or not, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. I stopped finally and stood in front of the window looking out at the city below. The lights twinkled with life...even though a majority of the city was probably asleep. I put my hands on my hips and was just about to give it up, maybe try and get some sleep, when I heard the sound of a card in the door lock. My heart started beating a mile a minute, my breathing came faster. I heard the beep of the electronic lock giving way and then the door was open and shut. I didn't turn around, I wanted to make this night last as long as I could. I knew it was her from her scent. Whatever perfume she wore was intoxicating, a heady smell that made my pulse race.

Her bag and her coat were laid on the couch, her heels made her a good half a head taller than me, especially considering I had taken my shoes off when I came back to the room.

"Hey" she said in that soft voice of hers that was both sweet and seductive at the same time.

"I'm glad you came. I was starting to think you weren't going to."

"You're not very optimistic are you?" she asked and she stepped closer.

"No I'm not. One of my many faults." I replied turning around gulping a breath. She didn't have a shirt on anymore, just a black bra, her leggings and her heels. "God you're beautiful."

"Thank you." she replied, stepping right up to me, resting her hands on my hips. "You're a beautiful woman June. Will you let me show you how beautiful I think you are?"

I couldn't imagine saying no. "Yes." I responded, lifting my arms up so she could pull my shirt over my head.

Her hands came down my back, stopping at the strap on my bra. "Can I take this off?" she asked, her breasts pressing against my own, her face so close I wanted to just kiss her as hard as I could.

"Please do." I answered, sighing as her deft fingers undid the clasp faster than even I could do. The straps came off my shoulder, the bra falling to the floor. Her hands wandered over my bare back, her face coming even closer to mine. She was so close I couldn't stand it anymore. I leaned forward and touched my lips to hers. It was like a fire had ignited, her hands that were previously slowly exploring my back were now tangled in my hair, her body pressed against mine. I brought my hands to her face and pulled her even closer. Her tongue slipped in my mouth, dueling with my own, her low moan enough to make my underwear uncomfortably moist.

I reached around and fumbled with her bra...my fingers not nearly as effective as hers. She reached behind her and undid the clasp, pulling her bra off to reveal the most perfect breasts. The feel of her naked breasts on mine was enough to make me suck in a breath.

She stepped back in a silent plea. I walked with her until the back of her legs were touching the bed. I stopped and looked her in the eyes, one more silent confirmation that she wanted to move forward. She smiled and gripped my ass in her hands. It was all I needed. I bent down just enough to get a good hold of the back of her thighs, lifting so she could scoot back on the bed.

I'm not sure how I even knew what to do, or where I got the guts to do it, but I was going on instinct now, every move fueled by the insatiable desire I had for this woman now splayed on my hotel bed. I stepped back long enough to remove my pants, kicking them off before crawling on the bed, kissing my way over her stomach until I reached her breasts. Looking into her eyes the whole time, I took one of her nipples in my mouth and began to suck on it. The sounds she made were irresistible, her head rolled back and forth, her mouth slightly open, low moans and heavy breathing fueling my confidence. My hand wandered down to where her leggings started, slowly creeping under the waistband until my fingers slid into her warm slit. I flicked her clitoris once or twice, watching in fascination as her eyes closed and she moaned while her hand clasped over mine, guiding my fingers to her entrance.

I knew this wasn't going to be enough, wasn't going to satisfy either of us so I sat back on my knees and pulled her leggings off. Settling myself between her legs, I took a moment to get used to the musky scent that was both new and appealing. Looking up at her I kissed the inside of her thighs, kissing my way closer and closer to her wet cunt. My fingers wandered over her clit and down, feeling how wet she really was. Her hand was still clamped around mine as she started whimpering.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked in a low voice, my lips inches from her swollen clit.

"Fuck me. Please" She moaned.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I took two fingers and slid them into her slick opening, while at the same time, lowering my mouth and covering her clit with my lips. I brought my fingers out and slid them in again, setting up a steady rhythm that caused Maura's hands to clench the sheets and pillows. I picked up the pace and sucked on her clitoris, watching her face contort in pleasure. Her moans were getting louder and louder, her body writhing under me. My pace became frantic as I tried to keep up with her bucking body, her moans and sighs going silent until she let loose with a scream that was like music to my ears. One of her hands were on the back of my head, holding me close to her cunt, her other hand clenched over my hand, holding it still while her pussy clenched around my fingers.

She let go of my head and hand, allowing me to kiss my way back up to her lips. The kiss was intense, her lips delectable, just like I thought they would be. Her lower lip was perfect for kissing, her tongue darting in and out of my mouth. Before I knew it, I was on my back, Maura straddled over me. Her hands were dragging my underwear down and off. She came back up and laid her weight on me, her skin scorching mine.

"I want to taste you June. Can I do that?"

I could barely think let alone speak. I nodded and threaded my hands through her hair. She slid down my body, stopping just long enough to taste my breasts before lowering herself down to the apex of my thighs, my clit throbbing in anticipation. She took an incredibly long time to actually cover my clit with her mouth. She kissed her way around it, blew softly on it, and flicked it with her tongue a couple of times. By the time she covered my aching slit with her hot mouth, I was tingling all over. The first feel of her studded tongue on my clit was enough to make me groan in delicious agony. The pleasure she was creating came in waves. It started in my center and worked it's way out, traveling through my nerve endings and making my body feel slack and relaxed. At the same time this immense pleasure was pulsing through my body, my fingers started to go numb. The more she sucked on my clit, the faster the waves would come. They were like contractions, and when she sucked on the same part of my aching and swollen clitoris over and over the contractions came so close together that it felt like an explosion. I screamed out in pleasure and pushed her head away. I laid back and tried to recover, my breath coming in short gasps, my body twitching like I'd been electrocuted.

She kissed her way back up and lay her body over mine, lazily kissing my neck and face until I was recovered enough to speak. "That was amazing."

She smiled and kissed me hard on the lips. "Yes it was."

I kissed her again, enjoying the taste of myself on her lips. I was starting to get tired, a small yawn escaping me before I could stop it.

"I'm not done with you yet June." Maura said as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

I laid there and smiled, knowing that I was going to enjoy this night more than I enjoyed any other night before.

In the morning when I finally woke up, I woke up with a warm body curled into my side, a pretty head laid on my chest. It was a tender moment, one which I didn't want to spoil. I couldn't put it into words, I didn't have to. It was something I could get used to and at the same time I was afraid of not feeling it again.

God I loved this hotel.


End file.
